The Lovers Triangle
by MisstressSango01
Summary: Tohru has been wondering lately why Yuki is so terrifed of Akito. Well what is her reaction when ever she finds out. And who is this gurl with black hair and black eyes and why does Shigure care so much about her. find out in Chapter 3. reviews please
1. Akito's death and the new barrier

Theme song-

**_Everyone_**

Tohru caught up to Yuki and Kyo who were arguing as usual. " Wait until we get home, you stupid rat," Kyo said with a huge smile on his face. "When we get there I'm going to beat you this time," he said with confidence. Yuki just put his head down and smirked. 'Kyo is so happy, I'm glad, I've never seen him smile like this before I wish I could see it more often.' thought Tohru to herself with a smile on her face.

She turned around to find Hatori and Shigure discussing what happened back at Akito's mansion. Tohru turned back around to find that she had bumped into Kyo and Yuki. She looked down to find an orange cat, a silver rat, and their clothes. Tohru smile and picked up Yuki, Kyo, and there clothes. They walked home together once again.

"Tooohruuu is dinner ready?" Shigure asked in a musical voice.

"Yeah, could you call Kyo and Yuki down, please?" Tohru asked Shigure.

**_Yuki _**

Yuki was standing in front of his mirror fixing the collar of his shirt and slowly buttoning it. He looked up to face himself in the mirror. His silver hair was a little scrounged but he had just got out of the shower so it was normal. His violet eyes had a shine to it that made him look very determined. 'What will be the consequence? If he does beat me, will it truly make him a member of the zodiac, and will it get me out? In any case this is our final battle.' "Yuuukiii!" shouted Shigure still in a musical voice.

**_Kyo_**

Kyo was lying on the roof watching the clouds float by. The wind was rushing though his thick orange hair. There was a cloud shaped like two people fighting. 'I will beat Yuki I swear on my grave that I'll beat that dawn rat,' Kyo thought has he punched the roof.

"Kyoooo!" Shigure shouted in his musical voice again. "What the hell do you want?" Kyo shouted back at Shigure.

"Tohru has finished dinner!" Shigure replied.

Kyo stood up still looking at the sky. Then, he saw a cloud that was shaped like a rice ball. " Tohru," he whispered to himself and a small smile appeared on his face. He went over to the edge of the roof when something caught his gaze he kept starring but he could not find out what it was. "Kyo, come on everyone's waiting!" Shigure shouted.

"Shut up! I'm coming geez!" Kyo replied. He climbed down to his bedroom window and slowly shut it behind him. He walked out of his room slowly shutting the door behind him. He looked up to find Yuki standing in front of him. "Hey," Kyo said to Yuki.

**_Yuki and Kyo_**

"Hey," Kyo said to Yuki.

"What is it?" Yuki asked looking at Kyo with his violet determined eyes.

"After dinner," Kyo said.

"What?" asked Yuki kind of confused.

"The fight, we'll have it after dinner," Kyo told him.

"Very well, oh and Kyo," Yuki called.

"What?" he asked with his temper somewhat going off again.

"Good luck," said Yuki. Yuki turned around and began to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, Rat Boy!" Kyo shouted after him.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked in a frustrated voice.

"Good luck to you to," Kyo said as he passed him down the stairs. Yuki smirked and walked down behind him. Yuki walked though the door to the kitchen.

**_Tohru joins in_**

"Hi, Yuki," Tohru said cheerfully with a smile on her face. "There's a plate for you right across from Shigure."

"Thank you very much Miss. Honda," Yuki said with an affectionate smile. Tohru slowly began to blush. "By the way I noticed that there are only three plates are you not going to eat with us?" Yuki asked in a worried voice. Shigure and Kyo looked from their dinner.

"Oh, its ok I don't need to eat anything I'm not hungry, besides there was only enough for…" Tohru replied but was ended for she blacked out. Before she could hit the ground Yuki caught her. He raised his arm and gently put his hand on her forehead to find that she was running a fever.

"Poor Miss. Honda it so happens she's running a fever," Yuki told Shigure and Kyo.

"Then here," said Shigure as he walked to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. "Take this and put Tohru to bed, and when that's done come down stairs and eat alright," Shigure told Yuki then he looked to find that Yuki had already gone, and he began to weep.

**_Yuki and Tohru _**

Yuki laid Tohru on her bed and pulled the covers over her and placed the ice pack upon her forehead. Her eyes clenched together then opened to show the brown weak pools that lay beneath her eyelids. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot," Tohru said with a smile on her face.

Yuki smiled back at her. "It's all right Miss. Honda you don't have to worry, so long as you get well that's all that matters," Yuki said still smiling. He sat down at the end of the bed.

"Oh," said Tohru surprised while turning red. "No, please you really don't have to…" Tohru was cut off from being so nervous that she turned even redder as Yuki leaned over her and stared deeply into her eyes.

"It's all right Miss. Honda I like… spending time with you," Yuki told her calmly but blushing a little.

"Yuki, are you all most done," Shigure called from the door. Yuki turned to the door to find Shigure standing there. "Oh, hitting on or little Tohru are we Yuki," Shigure said as he began to laugh a little because he had caught them in the moment. Yuki looked at Tohru then quickly looked back at Shigure.

"No, it's not the way how it looks, I, huh… was just trying to make her fell better," Yuki said turning a bright red, but Shigure had seen and heard everything when he had leaned over her. Shigure slowly shut the door and Tohru and Yuki could hear him laughing his head off his shoulders. Yuki turned his attention back to Tohru who began coughing very hard.

"Are all right Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked standing beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine really just go eat dinner and don't worry about me," Tohru said reassuringly with a smile on her face.

"Well, are you sure Miss. Honda you must be very sick to pass out like that," he said with a worried look.

"No, really its ok please don't worry I'll be fine," she told him still with a smile on her face.

"All right Miss. Honda but I will be back to check up on you later," Yuki told Tohru.

"Huh uh," she nodded her head in agreement and then she fell asleep with a smile still upon her face. Yuki slowly walked to the door and turned around to face Tohru. 'How is it that she can smile like that all the time. She has been through show much and yet she still shows remorse for others instead of herself. That is why she was able to see through me that is why I can smile at her the way I do now," Yuki thought as he walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to hear Shigure singing.

"Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Shigure ending it when Yuki came up to him and grabbed the collar of his kimono.

"Sing that again than I will kill you," Yuki said with a very annoyed tone. He let go and sat down to eat his dinner.

**_Kyo and Yuki_**

After dinner Yuki and Kyo stood outside a few feet across from one another. They both were in their fighting positions starring at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. The hour grew late and Shigure was standing on the porch to witness the fight. The sun began to set the something different happened. Yuki ran toward Kyo with his hand clenched into fists he forced a fierce punch at him, but Kyo had dogged it for the first time Yuki missed. Kyo came back his hand out flat ready to karate chop him in the neck. Kyo forced his hand down and it almost hit him, but Yuki dropped himself to the ground. He took a hold of Kyo's ankles and began to roll to the right. Kyo fell and hit the ground. Before Yuki could get up Kyo landed a punch on Yuki's cheek. Yuki punched him back in the gut. They both jumped up on their feet at the same time. They began to punch and kick each other as fast as they could. Then Yuki aimed a kick for Kyo's side ribs. He kicked but Kyo jumped into the air and before Yuki knew it Kyo had kicked him in the gut and sent him flying. "Oh my god," said Shigure wide eyed.

Yuki sat up holding his gut. 'How!' he thought,' how did he beat me?' Yuki slowly stood up and walked over to Kyo. 'I beat him,' Kyo thought with a smile on his face,' I finally beat that damn rat, all my training pulled off.' Kyo turned to find Yuki standing in front of him with his hand out to congratulate him, but Kyo pulled Yuki into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry Yuki, I'm so sorry," said Kyo while shedding tears of happiness.

**_Everyone_**

"It's all right Kyo you've won and proven yourself," Yuki told Kyo then the phone rang. Shigure walked over and answered it.

"Oh, hello Hatori," said Shigure. Kyo let go of Yuki.

"What the hell does he want?" asked Kyo.

"I'm not sure, but I think something has happened at Sohma house," replied Yuki.

"Yes," said Shigure," I understand, yes, I'll be over soon, yes, thank you for informing me, yes, alright I'll be over in a minute, ok, alright I'll see you soon." Shigure set the phone down and turned to face Kyo and Yuki. "I'm sad to say that…" Shigure was interrupted by the creaking of the stairs. Then a sick Tohru appeared.

"Shigure, what has happened to Akito?" she asked weakly. Yuki and Kyo faced Tohru then looked back at Shigure.

"Well, I'm sad to say that Akito…has…uh…passed away," Shigure told them with a sad look upon his face. Tohru began to sob and she put her hands upon her face to cover the sadness. Yuki was drawn to comfort Tohru and out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. For some reason there was no "**poof**" Yuki did not transform.

"What the hell is going on Shigure, why didn't Yuki transform?" Kyo asked Shigure raising his voice slightly.

"I'm not sure I'll go to Sohma house to speak to Hatori, I'm leaving you two to take care of Tohru," Shigure told them. "Kyo make her some soup, Yuki keep her company while I'm gone, oh, and…" Shigure looked up to find them walking away. "Hey, I wasn't done," Shigure whined. He grabbed his coat and left for Sohma house.

**_Yuki and Tohru_**

Tohru looked at Yuki,' He looks like he's troubled by something,' she thought. Yuki noticed that Tohru was looking at him and he flashed her a smile. "Yuki," Tohru called looking out of her window.

"Yes, Miss. Honda," he replied as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"What happens when the head of the family dies?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, you will have to ask Shigure when he returns, but for now just rest Miss. Honda," Yuki told her.

**_Shigure and Hatori_**

"So what will happen, has the curse been lifted?" Shigure asked.

"No, we have only one day left to be free from the curse," Hatori replied.

"Well has the new barrier been chosen?" Shigure asked.

"Yes," Hatori answered.

"What is his name?" Shigure asked.

"Heito," Hatori answered," his name is Heito."

Ending song-


	2. Kyo and Kagura reunited

Theme song-

Everyone

"Oh, looks like Kagura's back," said Shigure while looking up from his steaming cup of coffee. Kyo started to run, but Shigure grasped the collar of his shirt so he wouldn't run off. The ground began to rumble, and then the sliding door slammed open. Kagura walked in and noticed Kyo.

"Ohhhh, Kyoooo! I missed you so much, darling," yelled Kagura in a high pitch voice. She ran over to Kyo and hugged him tightly.

"Can this place get any nosier?" asked Yuki in a calm agitated voice.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Kyo.

"What did you say to me?" Kagura asked with the "**evil shine**" in her eyes and getting extremely angry. She grasped the collar of his shirt and threw him through the sliding door. She ran after him punching him and kicking him.

"Never mind when I said that this place couldn't get any nosier cause it just did," said Yuki calmly while flipping his hair.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU ARE SO…" Kagura stopped and turned back to normal. She bent down to the brutally beaten Kyo and held him in her arms. "Oh, Kyo, my darling, what happened?" she asked dramatically.

"Huh, Kagura it was you," pointed out Shigure. Tohru came out from the steaming kitchen where see was cooking one of her delicious meals.

"Oh, hello Kagura," greeted Tohru. Kagura ran up to Tohru and gave her a "**gentle**" hug.

"Hi, Tohru," she greeted back. Kyo stood up and slowly began to walk away. The "**evil shine**" came into Kagura's eyes. Kyo ran and Kagura ran after him it was as though they were playing tag but more aggressive. Shigure stopped in front of Kyo and pushed him into Kagura. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him to were you could hear his bones cracking. "

"Tohru was there would there be any extra food left over if these two went out eat?" asked Shigure.

"Yes, but we can eat the leftovers later," she suggested.

"All right, Kagura here is sixty dollars so you two love birds can go to a sit down restaurant, nothing to fantasy, my treat ok," Shigure told Kagura.

"So… will this be… like… A DATE?" Kagura asked excitedly with a "**shine**" in her eyes.

"Yep, so you two go have fun," Shigure said with his smile while waving his hand up and down gesturing them to leave at that moment, and he flashed a wink at Kyo. Kyo's jaw dropped with a blank expression upon his face. Kagura grasped the collar of Kyo's shirt, once again, and dragged the blank faced Kyo with her until they were out of site. Then they slowly took a deep breath of the silence.

"Ah, now they won't destroy my house completely," sighed Shigure happily.

"So, Mrs. Honda, what are we having for Breakfast?" Yuki asked with a tender smile.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Tohru said as she winked and flashed Yuki a smile. "I'll call you in when it's done ok," Tohru told them. She walked back into the house and opened the sliding door to the kitchen, and before she shut the door she flashed a smile at Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki and Shigure

"So what were you able to find out from Hatori?" asked Yuki calmly while turning to face Shigure.

Shigure looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by. " Not much, it seems as though he didn't know much about it," Shigure replied with a serious expression.

"Well, how long do we have before the curse comes back?" Yuki asked while turning his head to look at the sky as well.

"Today is our last day," Shigure answered sorrowfully. "So that's why, when I go out today, I'm going to hug every beautiful woman I SEE!" Shigure shouted gleefully.

"Now I'm really surprised that no one has locked you up yet," Yuki said with an agitated voice and his head down in disgrace. The door to the kitchen slid open to let the delicious sent of Tohru's cooking fill the air.

"Breakfast is ready," called Tohru.

Kyo and Kagura

"Oh, this looks so yummy I don't know where to start first," Kagura said gleefully. Kyo was sitting across from Kagura pouting and picking at his food. "Kyo, is everything alright you look sad darling?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Why?" he asked. Kagura looked up to face him. "Why do you care so much about me?" he asked looking start into her deep brown eyes.

"I guess you really don't remember do you?" Kagura asked sadly.

"Remember what?" he asked looking at her with curiosity and his temper going off just a little bit.

"Well I guess I can't keep it a secret forever," she said. She set her fork down on her plate to face Kyo. "It was along time ago when we were young. I was about 10 and you were 8 going on 9…"

Flashback 

_It was winter and Kagura had been outside for quite a long time. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and little strands of hair had fallen out while she played in the snow. After staying the cold weather for so long she caught a cold. On her way home she began to cough fiercely. She placed her hand over her mouth. Her throat began to surge with pain. Then, she tasted something bitter in her mouth. She looked down at her hand to find that it had a little puddle of blood in the center of her palm. Her eyes grew heavy and the last thing she remembered was the bitter chill against the flesh of her face._

_She awoke to find herself in the comfort of warmth and shelter. She slowly began to lift herself off of the hard wooden floor but she was to weak and fell back down. "**You shouldn't move you're still very weak**," a comforting voice told her. She slowly lifted her head to find a little boy with orange hair and a soft and gentle smile. He walked over to Kagura and kneeled down beside her. "**I'm Kyo Sohma, what is your name**?" Kyo asked gently with a tender smile on his face and Kagura's face turned slightly pink at the sight of that smile. _

"_**Uh… my name is Kagura Sohma**," replied Kagura still blushing. Over the few days it took for Kagura to recover they had become the best of friends. Then came the day she had to go home. Kyo had decided to walk her home. Well he led the way and Kagura followed behind him. There was a rock in the center of the road and she wasn't paying any attention of what she was doing so she tripped over it and landed on top of Kyo. She had thought that he was an ordinary boy and he thought the same about her (except that she was a girl). They looked at each other in confusion so they told each other that they were members of the zodiac and that made their bond even stronger._

_Over two months their friendship grew stronger. Each day Kyo would hold out his hand and take her to the places he loved. Then one day he took he to his most favorite place of all. It was just as the sky was getting dark and the fireflies had just come out. There were flowers and the fireflies had landed in the flowers to make them glow and shimmer._ _There was a waterfall that shimmered in the light of the fireflies and the full moon. The cheery blossoms in the trees were falling. "_**Kyo this place is so beautiful**_," Kagura said in awe. Kyo turned to face her his eyes soft and his smile was so tender. She looked at him and began to blush vigorously as he leaned towards her. His soft and gentle lips caressed her cheek. Then, he whispered gently in her ear," **I love you**."_

_Somehow Akito found out and called Kyo and Kagura to Sohma house. She kneeled in the center of the floor while Kyo was kneeling in front of Akito._

"_**So**," Akito mumbled softly but coldly," **why is it that you've come**?"_

'_**I…**" Kyo began to say. Then he clenched his eyes tightly against his cheeks and stood up in front of Akito. "**I love Kagura**!" Kyo shouted breathing heavily. Akito smirked and began to stand in front of Kyo. Kyo starred at Akito wandering what he would do next. Then Akito quickly got a hold of his left hand. "**AKITO STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING**!" Kyo shouted struggling to get free from Akito's grasp._

"_**We shall see whether she loves you or not**," mumbled Akito coldly while laughing under his breath. Akito's figures tightly wrapped around the beads. Then Akito threw Kyo off the porch but still having position of his beads. Kagura looked over at Kyo as she covered her face from the unbearable stench. Akito held his arm in front of his face. "**You smell that Kagura, that is the smell of the cats evil spirit**." Kyo looked up at Kagura to see what she would do next._

_Then tears began to roll down her cheeks and her hands covered her face as she began to sob. "**I'm sorry Kyo, I'm sorry**," she cried._

_Akito looked at Kagura then he slowly began to walk towards her. Then he stopped by her side. "**It's your fault you know**," Akito hissed coldly while laughing under his breath," **if you had went home when you were supposed to then this would have never happened, and you of all people should know that the cat is an outcast so leave him be you've cost him enough pain**." Akito walked down beside Kyo as Kyo began to shake and growl with anger. Then, Akito gently placed his hand on top of Kyo's forehead. "**Forget, forget her, forget every thing you know and love about her**," Akito whispered into his ear. Then his hand clenched against his forehead and a white light engulfed him. She opened her eyes to see Kyo laying on the ground in his human state with his beads n his left wrist. She ran to his side and kneeled down. Tears began to flow down her face and one teardrop landed on Kyo's face. His eyes slowly began to open and he blinked a couple of times as if he had no idea where he was. "Who are you?" Kyo asked with his temper going off…_

**End of Flashback**

"You got mad so I got mad then I lifted a bolder over my head and forced you to marry me," Kagura ended with a little smirked but her eyes were still swollen from crying so much. "That's it, that's what I've been hiding from you," Kagura told Kyo. She looked up to find him in shock.

"Did all…of that really…**gulp** happen?" he asked stuttering.

"Yep, ever since then I've loved you, that's why I love everything about you," she answered.

Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru

"Oh, that was really delicious Tohru, you know girls that cook are quite sexy if you don't mind me…" Shigure broke off having been whacked in the back of the head by Yuki. "Owww, Yuki that hurt," Shigure whined.

"Well there is no need to get vulgar," Yuki said he looked at Tohru who wore a worried expression. "It's all right Miss. Honda I didn't hit him to hard, by the Miss. Honda that was quite a delicious meal," he complemented with a soft smile. Tohru blushed vigorously as the sliding door slammed open. Kyo burst through and ran upstairs. Kagura popped up soon after. "Well, guess I better go, bye Tohru," said Kagura as she hugged Tohru goodbye. Then, she grabbed her bag and ran away.

"I bet $10 that Kyo-Kyo his up on the roof," Shigure betted.

"We all no that," Yuki said as he walked up behind Shigure and gave him another whack in the back of the head. Tohru excused herself from the table and went upstairs and climbed the ladder to the roof.

Kyo and Tohru

Kyo was lying on the roof sulking as usual. "Kyo?" Tohru called from behind him making him jump out of surprise.

"What the hell do you want," he asked his temper going off just a bit but it sounded more like a **sigh**.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong, if you want me to go, I guess I'll leave," she said standing ready to go.

"No…" Kyo paused," I want to ask you something." Tohru sat down beside Kyo once again.

"Ok, what do you want to ask me?" she asked with curiosity.

"What is love?" he asked starring at her with a very serious expression.

"Well I only know what my mom told me, because I've never been in love, but mom said that love, just like kindness, takes all different shapes and sizes, She says when you find that person that means more to you then anyone to try your hardest to get them to feel the same way. She says that it feels like your spinning around and around in circles and never stopping, your heart is racing so fast that you think you could die at any minute. Love to me sounds like a beautiful thing and I can't wait to find that special someone waiting just for me," Tohru answered with a soft smile. She looked at Kyo who was in a daze. "Why did you want to know?" Tohru asked.

"Because, I was in love with Kagura," he answered.

"Well why don't you love her anymore?" Tohru asked sadly.

"Because Akito erased my memory," he answered.

"Will everything be alright Kyo?" she asked leaning in close. Kyo blushed and hugging her.

"Thank you, Tohru," he said.


	3. Shigure's long lost childhood love

Theme Song-

Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo

"L-O-V-E we love Yuki, Yuki, Yuki lalalalalalala lalalalalalala YUKI!" chanted the prince Yuki fan club girls as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walked to school.

"Well, ya damn rat, don't you get the welcoming comity," Kyo said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Tohru lifted her head up to the sky with a large smile on her face. 'Hi, my name is Tohru Honda and this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma. I've been living with them over a year now; I didn't always live with them. You see, about a year ago my mom died in a car accident and I lived in a tent on Sohma property, and now I live with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. I'm so happy to know that I have great friends who care about me I feel like the luckiest person in the world. Yuki turned and whacked Kyo in the back of the head.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Yuki said with an agitated but clam voice.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID, YA DAMN RAT!" shouted Kyo.

"Would you shut up your causing a scene," Yuki said giving him a cold glare.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT IT'S ON NOW!" Kyo shouted while grasping the collar of Yuki's shirt.

"Oh, I haven't heard that line in awhile," Yuki, said with a smirk. Kyo let go of Yuki's shirt and Yuki stood in his fighting stance. Then something rustled in the bushes near them. Kyo and Yuki put down their fists and turned their heads in the direction they heard the sound. There was nothing there.

"Kyo, Yuki!" Tohru called she had walked ahead of them and hadn't noticed that something had happened. They turned to look at her in the distance. "We'll miss class if we don't hurry!" Tohru called. They looked back at the spot again. Then they fallowed after Tohru.

Uo and Hana join

"Hey Tohru," greeted Uo.

"Hello Tohru," greeted Hana.

"Hello Uo, hi Hana," Tohru greeted back with a smile on her face.

"So, how was your weekend Tohru?" Uo asked.

"It was wonderful except…" Tohru cut off with a saddened look upon her face.

"What, what happened tell us," Uo said worriedly.

"What happened, please tell us Tohru," Hana said with no emotion but her face was saddened.

"Well one of Yuki and Kyo's family members died," said Tohru as her eyes began to swell up with tears. Uo and Hana pulled her into a tight embrace. After a couple of minutes the tears stopped and they started the conversation back up.

"So which of your family members died?" Uo asked Yuki.

"Just a cousin," he answered with his head hanging low with his hair covering his eyes.

"I guess you and him weren't very close, uh," Uo said. She looked at Yuki who was trembling in fear. Then he began to hear voices in his head.

Flashback 

_**"Why don't you listen to what I say?" **young Akito asks while moving closer to him with a whip in his hand. Akito points the whip at Yuki. **"Do you think you can go against me and not pay the price?" **he asked as he began to whip Yuki._

_**"Stop, stop it…" **young Yuki's voice fades out._

End of Flashback 

"STOP!" Yuki screamed as he bent down to the floor with his hands covering the back of his head. Still trembling he looked to find Uo, Hana, and Tohru in shock starring at him with wide eyes. He stood up straight his hair covering his eyes, and he gave a small cough. "Excuse me, I have a meeting I have to attend," he said as he walks off at a fast pace. Uo, Hana, and Tohru were still staring at him as he turned the corner.

"I wonder what got into the Prince all of a sudden?" asked Uo.

"I don't know," answered Tohru with a worried expression upon her face.

Yuki and Tohru

Yuki ran outside of the school building and went to the open area where most of the students sat down to eat lunch. He was leaning against the largest tree that was also the farthest away from the building. Sweat was dripping from Yuki's face at a tremendous rate. His eyes wide still trembling in fear. Then came the voices again.

Flashback 

_**"As long as you're a Sohma you will never escape this curse," **young Akito hissed at Yuki._

_**"Shut up,"** Yuki mumbled under his breath._

_**"Your weak, pathetic…you will never know what it's like to be normal," **Akito said with a sneer_

"_**Shut up,"** Yuki began to raise his voice._

"_**Nothing you do will make the curse come to an end so stop trying," **Akito told Yuki as he began to step closer._

End of Flashback 

"SHUT UP, GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuki shouted as he dug his fingernails into the tree bark. His breathing was heavy but it wasn't and asthma attack. (He doesn't transform because I got something special coming up).

"Yuki?" a soft sweet voice called from behind. Yuki turned around to find Tohru standing there with shocked but worried expression on her face. "Yuki what's wrong?"

"Mrs. Honda how did you…" Yuki cut off.

"Well I…(she says this quickly by the way) sort of run after you when you left, I was just worried about you when you did that all of a sudden…does it have anything to do with Akito. You seem so terrified when we talk about him or when he was near, I'm worried Yuki. Why are you so frightened of him?" Tohru asked as she and Yuki sat down beneath the tree.

"Well, it all started when I was little," he started as his eyes began to fill with sadness as he went on. "You see, when I was little I got sick very easily."

"Yes, Ayame told me that, and your parents moved you to the main house because of it," Tohru pointed out but what she had said made Yuki even sadder.

"Well, that's only part of the reason, the real reason my parents got ride of me was because they rejected me," he told her. Tohru's eyes went wide. "My parents, both of them, after I was born they couldn't stand to look at me. They told me all the time they loved me but in their eyes was a look of hatred and dishonesty. They constantly yelled at me, they hit me, and they had always thought about getting rid of me. I overheard them talk about it one time. Then one day I happened to bump into my older brother I thought that maybe he could help me. So I reached for him. I grasped his shirt but all he did was brush me aside as though I was nothing. I was lying on the ground crying. Then finally I went home and started to packing. The next day I found myself wondering new halls and the best thing about it was that I wouldn't have to deal with my parents anymore. Then I met Akito," Yuki told Tohru. Yuki began trembling once again. "The first day I met him he said, "Welcome, Yuki, to the Maine Estate. As you know I am Akito head of the Sohma family so if you disobey me," Akito cut off there and walked towards me grasping the collar of my kimono and said, "I will be sure that you are punished severely." I thought that he was just playing around. The next day I was in the kitchen and Hatori was making me something to eat. Well I tripped and fell. I knocked over a broom. Which fell on a bucket of water, and the bucket flipped over pouring water all over the floor. Akito walked into the room and started yelling at me just like my parents did. It was as if I was reliving my life again. Then without Hatori looking he dragged me into this dark empty room, and he locked the does behind him as he left my in there by myself. After banging on the doors like mad I walked over to a far corner and curled myself up into a ball frightened of what would become of me. Then the doors slowly slid open and Akito stepped in through them. Then he grasped both handles and slowly shutting the doors behind him again. In his right hand there was a whip. He walked towards me than, as he said, he began to punish me severely. This kept going on for days, then weeks, then years. Sometimes he even did it for no reason just for his own entertainment and pleasure. Sometimes he would just use words to hurt me. He would say 'You are worthless to us' or 'what do you think people would say if they saw your rat form they would be terrified and think you're a freak they would hate you.' Eventually Hatori found out and moved me in with Shigure. That, Mrs. Honda that is why I'm frightened of Akito." Yuki ended, with a sad expression he looked over at Tohru who was in shock.

"I'm sorry," she said as they slowly stood up.

"It's all right, you see what helps me is to not think of the past. I think of my future and how much stronger our friendship will grow Mrs. Honda," Yuki told Tohru. She began to blush. Then, he started to move toward her and she began to blush even more. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her eyes opened wide and her face went blood red.

**"Poof"** Tohru was on her knees still blood red with her hand to her chest (oh, and might I add that she doesn't remember that he hugged her in the 1st one because he didn't transform for one thing and her eyes were closed from crying). 'That was the first time he hugged me because he wanted to,' she thought. ""Mrs. Honda thank you so much for being by my side all this time," Yuki's voice came from the small gray rat. Tohru held him in the palms of her hands and lifted him up to her face and rubbed his head against her cheek.

" No, thank you," Tohru said affectionately with a tender smile upon her face.

Everyone

"Welcome home," greeted Shigure. Kyo was silent he took off his shoes and went upstairs. Tohru and Yuki, however, were discussing about a big test that was tomorrow. "Tohru, are you not going into work today?" asked Shigure.

"I told my boss that I had a test to study for so he said I could have the week off," she cut off with a confused expression. "He said something about how I was working to hard, I wonder what he could mean by that?" she asked herself. (Flashback at work) "I really don't understand why, I'm just doing my best at work," she said to herself with her usual goofy grin. **"SLAM"** The door had slammed open making everyone jump up in fright in their seats. Shigure walked to the door to find a woman of twenty-four. She had long black hair and black eyes. She had on a t-shirt and pants with holes and they were also soaked in blood. She was covered in dirt and cuts.

"Oh my god, Rin!" Shigure shouted. Tohru and Yuki came running. "Yuki help me carry her. Tohru you go run some warm bath water, hurry please," Shigure commanded. Tohru ran to the bathroom and started a warm bath she pulled out two dry towels. Then Shigure and Yuki burst through the door with Rin's arms draped over their shoulders. They set her down gently in the center of the floor. Then Shigure and Yuki left the room. Tohru began to undress her. Rin looked up at Tohru with a saddened expression.

"It's alright," came a deep sweet female voice. Tohru looked at her in surprise. "I can do it by myself I'll be out in thirty minutes." Rin stood up and started stripping herself of her worn out blood stained clothes.

"Are you sure you don't need my help," asked Tohru worriedly.

"Yes, I'm positive, just go tell Shigure that I will be out in thirty minutes alright," she said calmly but gently turned her head flashing a smile at Tohru. With that Tohru left.

"How is she, is Rin alright?" Shigure asked Tohru worriedly.

"Yes, she's fine; I have to ask, Shigure why are you so worried about her?" Tohru asked.

"Well…uh…lets see, how do I explain this?" Shigure asked himself. "I love her." He bean to talk seriously with a straight face. "You see it all started when Aya, Hari, and I were in our first year of high school. You see we had heard a lot of strange rumors going around about some girl. Well, on out way home we happened to bump into her. We all said our hello's and told each other that we were from the same family and we told each other that we were all members of the zodiac, but what was unexpected was that she was the horse. We heard so many rumors about her, but when we met her we had a whole different out look about her. We had all fallen madly in love with her. The thing was, was that we all told her how we felt and she could not decide between us. It got so bad that it began to eat her away in side so she had her memories erased. She remembered that we were all friends she just didn't remember that we all loved her. From then on we never hung out with her again we did not want to cause her pain any more. Then we heard that these rumors got so bad that she quite school. Eventually Hari and Aya got over, but I never could for some odd reason I could never let her. This is the first time I seen her, except for at New Years, since then," Shigure told Tohru.

"I'm so sorry Shigure, I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories," Tohru apologized. Then Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru faced the stairs. There stood Rin in a light purple silk robe with flowers. Her black hair was wrapped into a dark purple towel. All the blood and dirt was gone. All you could see were scares on her soft delicate skin.

"Shigure do you mind if I stay here for a while," a look of worry and doubt came onto Rin's face.

"Rin, of course, you can stay for as long as you want," Shigure said smiling tenderly at her. 'Shigure really does care a lot about Rin I hope that in time she will learn to love him as much as he lovers her,' thought Tohru.


End file.
